


Stormy Night

by Madangel19



Series: TGSU Oneshots [3]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, Lots of cuddles, Mak will be introduced in a later fic, Mama Rabbit makes everything better :3, it's a loooooong story with her, lots of fluff, robo cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mak experiences a thunderstorm for the first time. It's a good thing Mama Rabbit is there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do some cute fluff :3

Mak laid tiredly in bed as she listened to Rabbit tell her a bedtime story. It was raining heavily outside. The sound of the rain mixed with Rabbit’s storytelling was soothing. Mak smiled tiredly and snuggled closer to her mother’s chest. She could see her red matter core glowing and humming with life from underneath her shirt. 

The Hall of Faces suddenly lit up with a bright white light followed by a loud boom. Mak cried out in terror as another loud boom followed. She dove under the blankets to protect herself from whatever danger there was. The flashes of light could still be seen from under the covers, making Mak whimper in fear. She suddenly remembered her mother was completely vulnerable to whatever danger was out there.

“Get under the covers, Mama Rabbit!” Mak cried out. 

There was a brief pause before Rabbit joined her underneath the covers, filling the space with blue, red, and green light. She looked too calm. A gentle smile formed on her faceplate as she pulled Mak into a hug.

“There’s no reason to-to-to be scared, baby. It’s just a l-l-little thunderstorm. We’re safe as long as we’re inside,” Rabbit cooed.

“W-W-Why’s it s-s-so scary and l-loud?” Mak asked in a stammering voice.

“It j-j-j-just is, baby. It’s natural,” Rabbit replied in a soft voice. Mak shivered as another flash of light lit up the room.

“What’s that light?” She asked fearfully.

“It’s lightning. Very dangerous as l-l-long as we’re not outside. It’s won’t get us, baby. We’re safe. It’s just c-c-cuddlin’ weather,” Rabbit crowed as she kissed the top of her head. Mak smiled despite being completely terrified of what was going on outside.

“Do ya wanna finish the-the-the story, baby?” Rabbit asked, pulling Mak closer to her chassis.

“Yes, please,” Mak replied as she hugged her mother.


End file.
